The 1998 Keystone Conference on T Lymphocyte Activation, Differentiation and Death will be held from January 26 - February 1 at Keystone, Colorado. The aim of this meeting is to bring together scientists, including junior scientists and scientists in training, to assemble a current picture of T lymphocyte activation and death.